The Storm
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This is a Viva La Bam Epidemic crossover story. Epidemic is a story that I wrote that I've been trying to get published Bam, Missy and Novak experience one hell of a storm.
1. Prologue

Trent Anderson , created by Gina Hayden © 2001-2003  
Kevin Mathews, created by Gina Hayden © 2001-2003  
"The Girl", created by Gina Hayden © 2001-2003

All the previously said characters have been modified for the purpose of this story, and are original creations by the author, Gina Hayden © 2006

Prologue

The lightening flashed brightly, lighting up the entire sky and the dark room that they were gathered in. This happened so suddenly that everyone in the room jumped out of their skins and then they jumped a second time when the thunder boomed loudly just a second later. The thunder was so loud that it was almost as though a large piece of the sky had fallen down and landed on the ground.

"Wow that was really cl…"

Before Bam could finish his sentence the power went out, surrounding the entire house in sheer darkness and silence.

"I hate storms." Novak muttered

Missy stood up and slowly felt her way around the house trying to find candles. Bam pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. The light on the screen caused a soft glow, which Bam used for a make-shift flash light to help guide Missy's way.

"Thanks Babe."

She found some candles and sat them around and then lit them with a lighter she borrowed from Novak. She looked around the dimly lit room for a moment before noticing something odd.

"Where's Bam?"  
"Um…" Novak looked around "Wasn't he just by you when you got the candles?"  
"Yeah he was. He even lit a couple candles I thought. He couldn't have gone any where that fast without us knowing it."  
"Yeah I guess…"  
"Bam?" Missy called out

Missy and Novak stood still and listened, trying to hear any indication that Bam would be near by in the house. With the power out they would have been able to hear Bam no matter where in the house he was.

"Where could he have gone?" Asked Novak  
"I don't know. Bam?" She called out again, only louder

They listened for Bam's answer, footsteps, a creek in the floor, anything that would have given away Bam's whereabouts in the house. But Bam was no where within earshot as far as they assumed. Missy and Novak wandered into two different rooms to search for Bam but they couldn't find him. They went back into the living room in hopes that he would be there once they returned. Except for the two of them the room was empty. Missy shivered and wrung her hands nervously.

"Where could he be?"  
Novak placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her "Relax. This is a big house and we only looked in two rooms, not including this one. Besides he's a big boy. He can handle being by himself."  
"Yeah I know. I'd just feel better knowing where he was right now."

The door flew open and a blast of the whistling wind rushed inside, causing all the candles to go out.

"Damn it." Missy went over to the door and closed it. "Nov you still got that lighter on you?" No response followed "Novak?"

Missy blindly made her way through the room, beginning to tremble. She ran into a table, banging her knee and causing her to nearly fall forward. She regained her balance and rubbed her knee before continuing her blind search for Bam and Novak.

"Bam? Novak?"

Missy stopped in her place and listened. She hugged herself in an attempt to stop herself from shaking with fear but to no avail. The darkness and deafening silence of the house seemed to swallow her, causing her fear to rise. Every time she called out for Bam or Novak neither of them answered her. The only thing she could do because of her increasing fear and lack of visibility was to stand there doing nothing but quietly shake.

Footsteps were heard coming up from behind her. She turned to face whoever it was but in the darkness it was impossible to tell.

"Ba…"

A hand was placed over her mouth followed by the sound of someone making a hushing sound. Another hand was placed around the back of her head and she was pulled close to whoever was standing before her. Missy was so scared that she didn't dare put up a fight. Her heart pounded and her breath was shaky, and she found herself unable to produce any sound.

Bam and Novak came into the room a few minutes later carrying lit kerosene lamps. They sat the lamps on the table and looked around.

"What the fuck happened?" Bam asked "The candles are out. Where'd Missy go?"  
"I have no idea. We were talking and then I left to find you again."  
Bam sighed and looked around "Missy?" He paused briefly to listen "Miss?"  
"Hey Bam, what's that?"

Novak pointed to the floor near the door and shone one of the lamps in that direction. Bam picked up the other lamp and walked over to the spot that Novak pointed to. He bent down closer to the floor and picked up a metal safety pin. He held the pin in his hand and looked it over before looking at the floor again. There was a set of wet shoeprints coming from the door. He looked up towards the door and then at the prints on the floor and the pin in his hand before standing up straight.

"Holy shit!"

He ran over to the door and tore it open. The rain was coming down at top speed and in bucket-sized drops it seemed. The howling wind blew, causing rain to come inside and hit Bam in the face. The speed of the falling water caused Bam's face to sting once it hit him. There was no use looking outside for Missy or any traces of the intruder that he was sure that snatched her. He quickly closed the door and leaned against it, trembling. Missy was gone during a horrendous storm, and it was impossible for Bam or Novak to look for her.

Note: Epidemic is the title of the story that I've been trying to get published. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bam lit the last candle and then turned to face Novak. It hadn't been long since Missy had disappeared and the two of them were still stunned. Bam fumbled through his pockets trying to find his cell phone. His fingers grazed the hard plastic casing and then he grasped the cell phone, pulling it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and searched through the list of numbers. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts at once causing him not to know who he should try calling first.

He landed on Missy's number and pressed "send" hoping that wherever she was, she had her cell phone with her. He let the phone ring once before panic caused him to hang up. He flipped the phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Bam you alright?"

"Huh?" He looked at Novak "Oh… yeah…"

"It's ok to say if you're scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm fucking terrified."

A loud thumping noise was heard from downstairs, startling the two men. It sounded as though someone had jumped down from some place high above and landed hard on the floor. A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky outside and was followed by the rumbling thunder.

"Did you hear that?" Novak asked

"What? The thunder or the noise downstairs?"

"No I mean the other noise."

"What other noise?"

"When it thundered I heard this sort of squealing noise. Sounded like it came from upstairs."

"Squealing?"

"Yeah like a pig or something."

Bam nodded his head "Ok it seems to me that someone is inside the house. I'm going to check downstairs, you go check upstairs."

Bam picked up a lamp and turned toward the stairs that led to the pirate bar. Novak did the same only in the direction towards the bedrooms. Bam slowly walked down the stairs to the bar, shining some light on each step as he took it. His eyes wildly raced through the darkness, trying to see more than what the lamp would allow him. He froze on a step once he thought he saw a shadow move across the far wall. He held his breath and watched for more moving shadows but decided that the shadow he saw was his own. He had an urge to call out, asking the dark room if anyone was down there, but after all the horror movies he had seen he knew that that was a bad idea. Again he began moving slowly down the stairs to the bottom. At the bottom he held the lamp up and shone it throughout the room for a moment.

He then began to move about the room, passing the light over everything around him, making sure he didn't miss anything and knew where everything was. He saw light coming from the fireplace area so he went over to investigate. A fire had been lit in the fireplace but Bam couldn't remember either of them building it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving so he held his breath. He turned his head toward the shadow and saw it move as though it was walking away from him. He turned his head again to try to see the source of the shadow but nothing was there. Assuring himself that no one else was down there with him and that it was just the darkness playing tricks on him, Bam decided to head back up the stairs.

Upstairs Novak searched around for what could have been causing this mysterious squealing. He shone the lamp into a bedroom after hearing the squeal come from inside. Looking in the room from the doorway, Novak could not find what would have made the sound he was following. He turned his head when he heard the sound suddenly shift in a different direction.

As he followed the direction of the sound he listened closely. While listening he figured that the sound, what he thought before was a pig squealing, was actually a person merely imitating the sound of a pig. He heard the person make the pig sounds again, followed by a hushed snicker. Novak held the lamp up higher, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Once the squealing faded away he heard a woman scream downstairs and his eyes widened.

"Missy…" He whispered before taking off down the stairs

Novak and Bam met each other by the steps, both looking like they heard the scream. Someone pounded on the door and fumbled with the doorknob, trying to open it. Bam dashed over to the door and opened it. Right away his eyes bulged at the sight before him. His jaw dropped open for a second as he stared at her. There she stood soaked from the rain and shaking. Her eyes were just as wide as Bam's and she held her dripping arms out away from her sides. When Bam brought the light up to her face he saw that the rain was not what had given her the soaking wet appearance. Thick red liquid covered her from head to toe and ran from her body and onto the floor. She stood there in the doorway dripping of blood, staring at Bam. Bam looked at her part horrified, part confused and with a small amount of relief over her return.

"Missy…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bam turned off the water and turned to Missy. He sat out a towel for her on the counter and looked at her before going over to the door. Missy stood there with blood dripping off of her and looked at Bam. She was still trembling and traumatized from all the blood.

"Are you going to be ok?' Bam asked

Missy looked away and nodded her head. Bam sighed and left the room, leaving her alone. Missy stood there for a moment before slowly approaching the bathtub. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped into the tub. Once sitting she lied back against the back of the tub and the shower wall and sank deep into the water. The water surrounding her turned red as the blood began to wash off of her. She slid down further and held her breath as she went under water. When she came back up she slicked her hair back and then reached for the shampoo bottle.

Right as she worked up lather with the shampoo in her hands, a bright flash of light lit up the sky and then there was a loud rumbling close behind. Missy jumped, letting out a shriek. The power flickered back on for a brief moment before going out again. Missy sat there wide-eyed and shaking, unable to do anything else. Once she calmed down she closed her eyes and continued to wash the blood off of her. She was able to relax for a couple minutes until she heard a soft whisper. Her eyes popped open and she tried to look around the room. The room was dimly lit by a couple candles so she couldn't tell very well what was surrounding her in the room. The whisper faded away but she still gazed around the candle lit room.

A face appeared before her and her eyes widened. The face floated there next to the tub, grinning and staring at her and then she began to scream. Hearing her scream, Bam rushed into the bathroom and knelt beside the tub.

"Missy! Missy what's the matter?"

She screamed again and closed her eyes. Bam put his arms around her, drawing her in closer to him.

"Shh baby you're ok. There's nothing to be scared of." He rocked her gently in his arms and patted her back

"Bam there was… th-there was a face…"

"A face? What are you talking about?"

"I-I saw a face. It was staring at me."

"Ok Missy I think this is a combination of the darkness, the storm and whatever happened to you outside that's playing tricks on you."

"No, Bam, I i_saw_/i it! It was looking right at me!"

"Ok, ok calm down. If you say you saw a face then you saw a face. To be honest, there do seem to be some strange things going on around here tonight. I dunno, maybe something's going on maybe the storm's just getting to all of us."

Bam let go of her and then scooped up some water in his hand. He poured the water over Missy's bare skin and began to lightly rub some of the remaining blood off of her body. As he washed her a soft whisper passed through the room. The two of them perked their ears up to listen to the whispering. They looked around the room and then saw a ghostly figure standing by the door. The figure appeared to be a young girl dressed in a white nightgown and had long wavy dark hair that passed her shoulders. She looked at them for a minute without blinking and then reached one arm out towards them and pointed. Bam and Missy could not take their focus off of the girl. They froze with fear, not even blinking as they continued to gaze at this ghostly girl. The girl didn't move as well; she just continued to stare and point at them.

The flames on the candles went out at the same time as thunder boomed, causing Bam and Missy to scream. Bam shook as he got down on all fours. He began crawling across the floor, feeling his way through the darkness and trying to find where he placed the candles. He found the candles and sat up and then frantically fumbled through his pockets for a lighter. Once he had a lighter in his hand he lit the candles before him and then looked back at the tub. Missy sat in the water trebling and whimpering almost to the point of tears. Bam picked up a candle and went back over to the tub.

"Come on Missy. Let's get you out of the tub and into some clothes."

He sat the candle down and helped the shaking Missy out of the bathtub. She still shook once she was on her feet, and from the look on her face Bam determined that she was watching for the ghostly figure to return. He wrapped a towel around her and helped her dry off before draining the water out of the tub. Then, with the towel wrapped nicely around Missy's naked body, Bam led her into the bedroom to help her get dressed.

Just downstairs Novak stood alone in the dinning room. He stood nearly motionless listening to the same squealing sound he heard before. His eyes moved around, searching the room the best of his ability, hoping to spot the source of this sound. He was beginning to grow frustrated and annoyed by this sound because he had no idea where it was coming from. He had been following it from room to room thinking that for sure he had found what was making it each time he entered a room. But each time his search had come up short and he was left baffled.

Novak turned around to leave the room and was startled by an unexpected sight. Standing there with a flashlight illuminating his face was a guy dressed in all black, staring at him. He appeared to be about Bam's height and had curly strawberry blonde hair. His curls were a little long and were being pushed back beneath a dark blue bandanna. Novak was about to speak but the guy placed a finger across his pursed lips.

"Come with me." He spoke softly to Novak

"Wh…"

"Shh! Don't ask anything. Just come with me and be quiet."

"B-but..."

The guy stepped forward and got right in Novak's face. He glared directly into Novak's eyes so fiercely that Novak began to shake with fear. Novak looked back into his eyes and saw a strange darkness within them. It looked as though this guy had been greatly damaged mentally.

"Listen. Either you shut up and do what you're told, or I'll drag you along with me by your hair. Got me?"

Novak gulped and nodded his head. The guy pointed his flashlight in the direction out of the room, ushering Novak to walk ahead of him. Novak didn't want to question anything and began to leave the room with the guy right behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bam sat Missy on the bed and held her as she shook. She had just finished getting dressed after Bam took her out of the tub. It was difficult for her to dress because Bam had forgotten to bring a candle into the room with them and she was shaking so much from fear. Bam shook as well but he tried to control it for her sake.

"This storm, no power, darkness shit is becoming fucking ri-god-damn-diculous."

A rumble of thunder caused Missy to jump and scream. Bam held her and comforted her before standing up.

"Ok let's go back downstairs and find Novak."

"Ok."

Missy shook as she held onto Bam's arm. Bam blindly walked over to the door, holding onto Missy. He went to the bathroom and picked up a couple candles, handing one to Missy. Missy held onto the candle with one hand and clutched Bam's arm with her other hand and the two of them started down the stairs. The stairs creaked a little as they descended, causing them to walk even slower than they already were and take caution. Missy shook and closed her eyes as she held her breath, standing still. Bam turned and looked at her.

"Miss you ok?"

She nodded her head a little. Bam ushered her along down the stairs again. Once they reached the bottom step Bam gently eased away from Missy's grasp.

"It's ok now you can open your eyes."

Missy opened her eyes and looked all around them. As her eyes scanned the room a knot formed in her stomach. A look of confusion ran across her face. Bam looked at her and then looked around the room while holding his candle up higher. He then looked back at Missy and cocked an eyebrow a little.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"I… I don't know. Something's not right down here."

"Hmm…"

Bam stepped away from her and slowly moved through out the room. He shone the light from the candle he held on everything in the room that he passed. The light landed on one of the kerosene lamps. The lamp was lying on the floor and it had gone out. Bam bent down, puzzled, to pick up the lamp. As he reached out for the lamp he paused once something else caught his eye. Near by on the floor was a set of wet shoeprints. He could tell by looking at them that they could not have come from Novak. He picked up the lamp and quickly stood up to look at Missy.

"Missy I… I think someone's in the house."

"Oh my God. Novak?" She called out "Novak?!" She called again with a panic tone to her voice

Bam went over to her and put a hand over her mouth "Shh! Just chill out. I'm sure that where ever Novak is in the house he's fine. Besides if someone is in the house with us then who knows what they're here for? So just keep your mouth shut and stay calm, alright?" Missy nodded her head "Good." He removed his hand from her mouth "Now we probably should look for Novak just to be safe."

Novak was shoved forward into the room. He as shoved so hard that he almost fell to the floor. From what he could tell he was taken to the studio where they did Bam's weekly radio show, a.k.a. "the hobit hole". Small battery run lamps had been set around the room, bringing in enough light to see fairly well. Novak stood in his spot and shook partly from the cold rain and from fear of what this guy might have had planned for him. He looked around the room and then at the guy who brought him there. The guy approached Novak somewhat slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Novak's face.

"Why don't you find a place to sit? The others will be right in to join us."

"O-others? What others? Who are you?"

"Shh! Just sit down and be quiet."

He pulled over a chair to Novak and pointed to the seat. Novak, unsure of what would be done to him if he didn't follow orders, cautiously sat down in the chair and tried to avoid eye contact with him. The door opened and in walked two more people who were dressed in all black like the first guy, bringing in some of the rain and wind with them. One of them was a little shorter than the first guy and he was a bit on the stocky side. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt that was covered in safety pins and he had the hood pulled up over his short brown Mohawk. He also wore a pair of thick, black framed "nerd" style glasses and he held his hands in his pants pockets. With him was a girl who looked to be in her very early 20s. She wore a long flowing black skirt that covered much of her shoes and she had a very distinct and colorful messy hairstyle. She stood with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes looking in Novak's direction. Novak, upon their arrival into the room, determined to himself that these were "the others" that he was told about.

The first guy removed his bandanna and adjusted it a little before he put it back in place on his head. He looked at Novak before taking a step forward with an outstretched right hand.

"Now that we're all together, please allow me to introduce all of us. Name's Trent Anderson." He pulled his hand back when Novak didn't accept it "So no handshake?" Novak just stared at him timidly "Alright fair enough. As I was saying, I'm Trent Anderson, these are my friends," He held his hand out, palm side up, in the direction of the other two "That's Kevin Mathews, and she is our female friend."

"What's her name?"

"No one ever speaks my name. No one needs to know my name. That's the least important thing any one needs to know about me." She said

"Um… oh ok. I um… I won't ask your name then." Novak looked at the other two "Nice girl."

Trent, Kevin and the unnamed girl all laughed in a way that made Novak even more uncomfortable, and then they suddenly stopped with serious expressions.

"No more jokes." Trent said sternly, pointing a finger at Novak. Novak gulped and nodded his head fearfully "Very good."

Trent stepped forward toward Novak and knelt in front of him on one knee. He stared deeply into Novak's eyes, causing Novak to turn his head away. Trent placed a couple fingers beneath Novak's chin and held it as he turned his head back so he could look at him again.

"I bet you're scared out of your mind. I bet you have a lot of questions running through your head right now." Trent spoke a little slowly as he focused on Novak's eyes "Well don't you worry your little head Novy. The three of us are going to take great care of you. In fact we're planning on having a lot of fun with you a little later. You just sit there and relax and we'll get to those questions."

He patted Novak's cheek and stood up straight with an eerie grin. Novak felt himself glued to his chair unable to do anything except stare at the three of them in fear.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Missy and Bam had searched the whole house for Novak but they had no luck. Missy's nerves grew and she stood there by Bam and wrung her hands together. Bam looked at her and placed his arms around her, trying to steady her nerves the best that he could. They stood there listening to the constant rain and wind and the occasional rumbles of thunder.

Bam broke away from Missy once his ears picked up another sound. He stood there listening and trying to figure out what the sound was and where it was coming from.

"Bam?"

He held a finger up toward her "Shh!" He continued to listen for a moment "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That whispering sound."

Missy paused and listened. The whispering became a little louder to where both of them could hear it. It grew louder still and started to surround them. Throughout the room there was a chilling, almost breezy, feeling that ran up and down their spines. Bam and Missy both shivered and the whispers were suddenly even louder and seemed to fill their heads at a deafening volume. Before fading away.

The chilling sensation did not, however, go away. Bam and Missy stood still and unknowingly held each other's hand. Missy turned and pointed across the room.

"Bam look!"

Bam was stunned once he looked and saw the same ghostly figure from before. The ghostly girl stood there looking at them. Her eyes were large, yet relaxed as she looked at them. She stood still, not taking her eyes off of them, and they did the same towards her. Slowly she outstretched one arm and pointed toward the area behind them. Bam, a little confused, turned his head to look behind them. At first he didn't see anything but then he jumped once he saw it. He patted Missy on the shoulder to get her attention and then she turned to look as well.

Missy looked and froze. Her eyes bulged and she trembled profusely. Upon the wall there was a familiar poster; the poster of HIM that had been there since Bam had moved into the house. But the poster had changed. Ville stood right in the front and center like usual but he was now reaching out with one hand and had evil red looking eyes. The other band members faced away and Ville returned to normal. But then Ville changed again. Instead of Ville it was now an image of Novak.

Bam wound up holding Missy close to him as they watched the poster. Their eyes widened and they were too scared to look away. The image of Novak changed again. He now had a frightened expression on his face and he held his hands up in front of him. Blood was splattered all over his body as well. Missy could no longer take it and let out a scream of sheer terror. She buried her face into Bam's chest as he held her for comfort.

Kevin looked at Novak before walking over to stand a little behind Trent. Trent kept a slight dark smirk upon his lips, which gave Novak chills just to look at him.

"Trent." Kevin said a little softly "Don't you think maybe you should ease up a bit? I mean look at him. He's scared enough as it is."

Trent nodded his head and his smile went away "Perhaps you're right." He looked at Novak "I'm terribly sorry for frightening you so much. We were only having a little fun. But now we'll get to those questions of yours."  
"Wh-who are you?"

"We are travelers. We often go state to state, town to town during storms and in the middle of the darkest nights." Trent explained

"We started out in the mid-west and we worked our way east until we made it here. The Trust us there are ghosts on this property. They just hide most of the time. They've been hiding really until tonight." Replied Trent, matter-of-factly

"How do you know this?"

"We've been around ghosts enough to know these things." She answered

"Ok so, just to get this straight, you guys came all the way here because you were chasing some ghosts around?" The three of them looked at him and nodded "So… you brought me out here just to scare the shit out of me and then tell me you're here because of the ghosts?"

"Well no Nov." Trent smirked "That's not all we brought you out here for. Like I said before, we're going to have lots of fun with you."

Novak stared at them and then stood up quickly. He pushed past them and headed toward the door as he spoke.

"Fuck this! You guys are insane! I'm going back to the house and calling the cops."

Right as Novak was about to grab the doorknob, Kevin stood in front of him and placed a hand on his chest to steer him away from the door. Kevin shook his head and frowned at him.

"You don't want to do that."

He grabbed one of Novak's arms while Trent grabbed the other arm. The two of them ushered Novak back to the chair. Trent pushed him back down into the seat.

"Where do you think you're going? We're no where near finished with you. And we know you have more questions for us so you best ask them now."

Novak gulped and shook as he clung to the chair. He was now afraid that if he moved an inch off of the chair then they were going to harm him. All three of them seemed demented enough to provide great torture in him if he didn't do what they asked of him. He wasn't going to chance anything for fear of what they were capable of.

"Y-you were the ones who poured blood on Missy!" Novak trembled

The girl laughed "Took you long enough to figure that out."

"Why'd you do that? What was the blood for?"

Trent grinned "We were only having a little fun with her."

"You call that fun? You took her from the house, poured blood all over her, and scared her to death!"

"Ease up Novak. WE brought her back in one piece. It was just a harmless little prank." Kevin said "You guys should be used to all sorts of pranks by now."

Novak whimpered and his eyes widened a little once Kevin stuck his face an inch away from his own face and smirked. Novak turned his head away quickly and Kevin moved away with a snicker.

"S-so… does that mean that was also you guys making that squealing noise in the house?"

Trent Kevin and the girl looked at each other for a second before looking at Novak again.

"No that was not us. It was the ghosts." Trent said

"The ghosts?"

"Yes. But they weren't trying to scare you and your friends. They were mocking me. Or more specifically something in my past."

"Mocking something in your past? What about your past?"

Trent got real close to him like Kevin had done before, and he had a fierce snarl on his face. He grabbed Novak by the throat with one hand and stared at him in the eyes.

"You don't need to know about my past. Got me?" Novak swallowed and nodded his head. Trent let go of him and moved away some; but the violent expression remained "No more questions!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The ghost continued to stand there looking at the two of them from behind. Bam glanced behind his shoulder and saw the ghost looking back at him. He let go of Missy and had her turn around to look at the ghost. Bam and Missy stood there still with their eyes focused on her. She appeared very childlike and much less frightening than before. She opened her mouth to speak to them but no sound came out. Bam and Missy both paid close attention to her as she mouthed the words, to try to figure out what she was trying to say to them.

Bam, confused, shook his head to indicate that he wasn't able to understand her. Missy trembled more as she watched the lips of the ghost move. The ghost paused for a second and then she managed to make her voice come out in a whisper.

"Find Novak. Save him."

Missy gasped and turned to Bam, placing her hands on his chest.

"Novak's in trouble! I knew he was!"  
"Ok Missy just calm down. We can find him. Let's just look for him some more." Missy nodded "Ok I'm gonna go look downstairs, you look upstairs. We'd be able to cover more ground if we split up."  
She shook her head "No Bam! We gotta stay together! I can't be by myself! What if something happens to me? Or to you?"  
"Missy please just relax." He gave her a kiss "Nothing will happen I promise. Remember we both have out cell phones on us. If anything happens just call me and I'll be right there, ok?"

Without waiting for Missy to answer Bam started to leave to room.

"Bam no!"

Thunder boomed outside causing her to jump with a shriek. Before she realized it she was completely alone. She shook so bad that she could barely pick up the candle. She closed her eyes and took a breath before she slowly started to go back upstairs. Once she reached the top she couldn't help but shiver. She felt the same eerie chill that she and Bam felt just before the ghost appeared downstairs. She looked all around expecting to see the ghost but nothing was there that she knew of.

Suddenly she heard a soft whisper near by, as if someone were standing a few feet in front of her. But to her, nothing was there before her except for the darkness. The whispering faded away and Missy slowly began to move forward again. She paused again when she heard a squealing sound. Holding her candle up in front of her, she looked all around her, scanning every inch of the area that she stood in. Once again she found that nothing was there. The squealing became a little louder, causing her to tune her ears in toward the source of the sound.

Missy began to slowly move toward the sound. The sound shifted to another direction once she closed in on it. For a second she heard a quiet giggle as if there was a child near by, teasing her. She moved toward the squealing sound but it shifted once again, followed by another giggle. It seemed to be two separate voices that she was hearing. The squealing grew a little louder for a moment and Missy stood still to listen to it. She shuddered and then headed back downstairs, unable to take listening to this mysterious squealing sound any longer. When she reached the bottom step a breeze blew past her, causing her candle to go out. She stood there frozen stiff in the darkness surrounding her, too frightened to do anything.

Even though she couldn't see a thing in front of her, she searched the room with her eyes moving wildly. She couldn't really hear anything but she swore that she sensed someone else in the room with her. She held her breath as she heard soft footsteps moving toward her. Remembering what had happened to her before she knew not to call out Bam's name. The footsteps moved closer toward her and then they stopped once the person stood just a few inches in front of her. Missy slowly inched her hand into her pants pocket to search for her cell phone but the person grabbed her hand. Whoever this person was they had almost bone-like cold hands. Missy quickly pulled her hand away from theirs and moved away.

Two hands grabbed her by either arm and started to pull her out of the room. Missy at this point was too afraid to make any noise at all. She felt as though she couldn't fight back or break loose of this person's grasp. It wasn't because this person seemed like they could easily overpower her, since that was far from the case. It was more because she was in frozen panic mode and was unable to get her body to cooperate with what her mind was trying to tell it to do. Missy felt some sort of hood being put over her head and then she got shoved forward. This person shoved her over toward the door and then the door opened, allowing the rain and wind to enter the house. She was pushed with such force that she almost fell forward to the wet, muddy ground. Her arm was grabbed and then she was drug outside into the rain.

Bam walked slowly throughout the room he was in, searching the best he could for any traces of Novak. He was lost in his own world of thoughts as he searched. He admitted to himself that he really had no clue what he was doing and that if only he just kept moving it would keep him from being a lot more scared than he already was. Although he was glad that he was surrounded by darkness with only the glow of his candle he was still afraid that he would run into something frightening like the ghost from before or even another ghost.

His heart was pounding so hard that it seemed to echo in his head. He had stopped worrying about trying to find Novak and started worrying more about keeping himself safe from his own fears. When he was with Missy he only acted brave so he would stay calm; but the truth was, he was more scared than he could ever imagine himself being. He began to imagine different things lurking in the darkness of the room all around him. Imaging all kinds of creatures and intruders waiting for him around the corners caused Bam to shiver and he couldn't help but let out a small whimper here and there.

"God why won't the fucking power come back on all ready?"

A bright flash of lightening lit up the sky outside, bringing a flash of light into the room for a very brief moment. The loud thunder that followed quickly behind the lightening caused Bam to jump and let out a shriek and then nearly drop his candle. He trembled and tried to calm himself down.

"Why the hell did I have to say that we should split up? I'm a fucking idiot."

Bam stood still and tried not to lose his grip on the candle. He shivered and felt a sneeze coming on. He shook as he sneezed and then he felt someone or something hit him on the back, causing him to jump and drop the candle. Quickly picking the candle up, he accidentally spilled some melted wax onto his hand.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Bam fumbled through his pocket with his free, yet shaking, hand for a lighter so he could re-light the candle. He found the lighter and quickly lit the candle before looking around for who or what could have been in the room with him. He couldn't see anything but he could feel the presence of something there with him. He heard soft whispering within the darkness and he began to tremble some more. There was nothing for him to do right then except stand there in his spot. All of the sudden a face appeared before him in the darkness and stared at him. Bam's eyes widened and he felt them begin to fill with tears. He didn't waste any time before he turned around and ran screaming up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Trent went around to behind Novak's chair and tied Novak's hands together with a piece of rope. While he did this, Kevin stood in front of Novak and placed a gag in his mouth before putting a black hood over his head.

"Don't move an inch in that chair and don't try to make any noise at all." Trent ordered

Novak tried with all his might not to tremble as he sat there against his will. His wrists already began to chafe from the tight rope. He couldn't see anything through the hood. The door opened and he heard the girl come in, as well as someone else. He wanted to shout out towards this other person but fear and the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so.

"Ah you brought her." Trent said with a laugh

"I knew she would be the next easiest one to get. Especially since we had her out here once already." The girl said with a smirk

Missy was shoved to the floor and landed with a thud. She too wore a hood over her head so she had no idea that Novak sat across the room hearing everything that was happening to her. She tried to get up but Kevin pushed her back down with his booted foot.

Novak thought he could hear Missy begin to cry. He wanted to be able to get out of the chair and protect her. But even if he did managed to break free from the chair he knew there was no telling what they would do to him.

Kevin kicked Missy hard in the side a couple times, causing her to scream out in pain. A knot formed in Novak's stomach as he heard this and imagined what they were doing to her. The girl came over to him and lifted the hood and smirked at him. He turned his head to look away but she slapped him across the face and forced him to watch.

Trent lifted the back of Missy's shirt and Kevin held her pinned face down to the floor. With a candle that he had lit just minutes before, Trent knelt down next to Missy and poured hot melted wax onto her bare back. Missy jerked and let out a loud scream as she felt the wax burn her. Novak's eyes widened with fear as he saw Trent burn Missy with the wax again. Missy lay there shaking and crying, frightened and hurt. And all Novak could do was watch. He couldn't even call out to let her know that he was there with her. Tears of his own began to roll down from his eyes as he was made to continue to watch Missy get tortured by Trent and Kevin.

Bam ran through the house, nearly in tears, as he searched all around for Missy. He was glad that he had got away from the ghosts, as far as he knew any way, but now he was all alone in the dark house. His fear was growing by the second and he shook uncontrollably.

"What the fuck is going on?" His voice wavered and cracked a little from the amount of fear in it

He felt like he was in a nightmare. The nightmare was becoming worse and worse every moment. There was no way, no matter how hard he tried, that he could even wake up from this nightmare. He stood still, except for his shaking, and just looked all around him. He thought then that since something happened to Novak and Missy then surely something was bound to happen to him and there was nothing that he would be able to do about it. All he could do, or what he thought that all he could do, was stay where he was and wait for something bad to happen to him.

Bam closed his eyes and thought about Novak and Missy. He imagined all kinds of horrible situations they could be in right then. He also imagined all kinds of things that could happen to him now that he was alone. His eyes popped open and tears began to fall quickly from them. He fell to his knees and clutches the sides of his head as he sat there and cried.

The darkness of the room surrounded him and seemed to swallow him up. Chills ran through his body as if there was a cold breeze blowing through the room. Voices began whispering to him in almost a soothing manner, but he continued to cry, not really noticing the voices or what was being said to him.

A hand was placed gently on the top of his shoulder. Bam looked up through his tears and blurred vision but saw nothing there in front of him. He wiped his eyes thinking that his tears were the cause of his blurred vision, which they very much were, but still he failed to see anything in front of him. He twitched his shoulder and inched away, now having a creepy feeling that there and then was in fact an invisible being standing there in front of him. It caused his stomach to churn a little bit before he tried to get back up to his feet. He continued to feel someone or something in the room with him but he still looked around to see that he was alone. He looked again when he felt something touch his arm and finally something came into view. It was the same ghost he had seen downstairs before he ran except this time he wasn't frightened by it. Also nearby was the little girl ghost looking up at him a little apprehensively.

"Relax." The first ghost spoke softly

Bam stared at this ghost in disbelief. The ghost gave him a calm grin and nodded his head slightly.

"There's no reason to fear us. We're here to help."

Bam looked from this ghost to the little girl ghost. The little girl nodded her head to reassure the other ghost's words. Bam looked back at the other ghost before him a little more relaxed.

"Just listen to us and your friends will be saved."

"How do I know you're trying to help?" Asked Bam with a shaky tone

The girl looked at him "Trust us. Don't have fear. All hope is not lost."

Bam gulped and tried to steady his nerves. At this point he had no idea what to do or think so he felt like he had no choice but to listen to the ghosts before him. He just hoped that he had not gone crazy from his own fears and being without power in the house for so long. All he knew for sure right at that moment was, crazy or not, he had to find Missy and Novak before anything else happened.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Novak couldn't take watching Missy get tortured or to hear her screams of both terror and pain a moment longer. He had to try to help her. He had to try to stop them from causing any more harm to her. He didn't care any more what could happen to him once he managed to break free of the chair where he was forced to sit. The girl, he noticed then, had once again left the hobbit hole. Novak looked over and saw Missy make an attempt to get up from her spot on the floor but Kevin kicked her back down. Trent stood next to the floor bound Missy and looked down at her with an evil smirk on his lips and deep laugh in his throat.

The way that Trent looked as he stared down at Missy and laughed at her caused Novak to grow angry. He became more determine to free his wrists from the rope around them and get out of the chair to go after Kevin and Trent. He wriggled his wrists to try to loosen the grip of the rope but that only caused the rope to tighten. He watched Trent and Kevin while continuing to try to wriggle out of the rope. He didn't even care if the rope wound up cutting him; he had to get out of the chair and over to Missy to help her.

He tried his hardest and then finally he managed to get his hands free. He then stood up and pulled the gag out of his mouth. As Trent struck Missy's back with what appeared to be a leather belt Novak started toward him and Kevin.

"Missy!" He shouted out

Missy lifted her head and shook as she was wracked with tears "N-Novak?!"

Novak was about to reach down and try to grab Missy up off the floor and away from them when something hit him in the back of his head. He went down to the floor instantly not knowing what had happened to him. He lay dizzy on the floor and his vision blurred. The next thing he knew he was looking up at a face that was out of focus. He closed his eyes for what he thought was a few seconds but when he opened them again and looked around him it appeared that a lot had changed. The thing that he noticed pretty much right away was Missy was no longer in the room. He looked around again and then it dawned on him that he wasn't in the hobbit hole any more.

He tried to get up only discover that he had been tied down. His arms were tied up above his head and his legs were bound together. He couldn't tell what he was tied to for the lack of visibility in the room. Sighing, he closed his eyes again before trying to figure out where he was. Water dripped down from the ceiling and landed on his forehead causing him to twitch. The air in the room felt a little colder than anywhere else he had been and he felt as though he were lying upon concrete. From the scent in the surrounding air he could tell that he was inside the garage.

His mind began to race with thoughts. He tried to think about how he could get out of there and get his way back to help Missy. Right then he realized that if he was in the garage that there was a chance that Bam was still in the house and that if he shouted loud enough Bam possibly could hear him. He took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could, hoping that Bam was near by. He figured that especially with the power still out Bam would be able to hear him pretty much anywhere in the house that he was at the moment. He paused to listen for Bam's voice and then took a breath before shouting again. Even if he had to shout until his voice gave away he was going keep trying until he knew that Bam could hear him. Once he was heard he knew that he would soon be found.

Bam trembled as he stood, still in the presence of the ghosts. Even though he was told that they were going to help him, he was terrified by them. The little girl ghost nodded her head, motioning to something that was behind Bam. Bam shook and then slowly turned his head to see what she was trying to get him to see. The HIM poster on the wall seemed to have a slight glow around it. The image slowly changed like it had done before. At first it was just Ville standing there, staring at Bam with an evil smirk. Ville's eyes stood out, having been an even brighter shade of green than usual. The green in his eyes turned into red and started glowing brightly.

Ville then closed his eyes and the opened them up again. This time they were just dark sockets where his eyes should have been. He opened his mouth and looked as though he was speaking slowly. Although Ville's lips moved no sound came from them. Ville then faded away and an image of Novak and Missy appeared in his place. They both looked very frightened and as though they were screaming. Bam looked even though he wanted to look away from it. He then noticed that Missy had moved further away from where Novak stood and Novak's position had changed. It looked as though Novak was trying to reach out for Missy but couldn't touch her. Bam shook as the image of Missy disappeared and the image of Novak still remained.

Bam turned back toward the ghosts and his expression became a combination between frightened and furious. At first he had trouble producing any sound but then he took a deep breath and steadied his trembling bottom lip.

"Where the hell are they?" He yelled at the ghosts "What have you done to them?! I know you've done' something to them now tell me where they are!"

"Relax and listen."

"Listen to what?! You haven't said anything! You're just showing me images of my friends on my HIM poster and scaring the shit out of me!"

"Relax and listen." The ghost repeated himself with a stern tone

Bam shook his head and closed his eyes. He was fed up and didn't want to listen to anything the ghosts were trying to tell him. He was about to walk out of the room when one of the ghosts placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his spot.

"Listen." He said to Bam

Bam shook his head again and felt like he was going to start crying again "Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Not to me. Just listen."

"Listen to what?"

It took Bam a second before he actually stood still and just listened to his surroundings. He looked toward the ghosts and then back toward the HIM poster. The image on the posted was what it was supposed to be. Suddenly he thought he heard something right as an image of Novak appeared on the poster instead of the band's image. Once again Novak looked frightened and like he was screaming. Bam tore his head away from the poster and the sound that he heard grew louder. He was able to make it out now.

"Oh my God that's Novak!" He listened some more to try to figure out where Novak was shouting from "Novak!"

He started to move through the darkness in the direction of Novak's shouts.

"Novak tell me where you are!"

He stopped to listen for Novak. Novak shouted again but it sounded like his voice was straining. Bam hurried in the direction that Novak's voice was coming from, not caring that he couldn't see where he was going.

"Novak I'm coming for you! Just stay where you are!"

"I have no choice but to stay here!" Novak shouted back.

Bam knew exactly where Novak was now. He stopped briefly to catch his breath and then continued onto the garage to help Novak.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

For just one moment right as Bam entered the garage the power came back on. It was a very short moment though; just long enough for Bam to spot where Novak was. The power flickered back out right when a bright beam of lightening moved across the sky. The loud boom of the thunder crashed right as Bam made a mad dash over towards where Novak lay.

"Bam!"

"Calm the fuck down."

Bam had to blindly reach for Novak, lightly grabbing part of his arm. He then felt his way toward the ropes that bound Novak's arms together and held them tied above his head. He then griped one rope the best that he could and made an attempt to untie it. In his attempt he only wound up causing the rope to become tighter.

"Ow! Fucker. I thought you were supposed to be helping me not making things worse for me."

"Would ya shut up and let me untie you?"

"Well you're doing the opposite of untying the rope."

"Shut. Up."

Bam continued to try untying the rope around Novak's wrists with not luck. He then leaned forward and gripped the rope in between his teeth and tried to undo the knot that way instead. This technique did have some impact on undoing the knot until finally it had come loose from Novak's wrist.

"Ok there's one. I just wish I was able to see what I was doing."

"Ok well do you think you could hurry it up, Bam?"

"I'd like to see you try this. Now please shut the fuck up."

It didn't take very long after the first rope came undone off that Bam managed to get the other ropes off as well. He helped Novak up and then the two of them started to make their blind way back into the house.

"Nov please tell me you know where Missy is."

"I did know once but I have no clue where she is now. She could be in the same place or they could have taken her somewhere else by now."

"God damn. Wait, they? Who the fuck is 'They'?"

"You don't want to know. But these people are capable some fucked up shit. Who knows what else they could be doing to Missy right now. Or what else they could have done to me if you hadn't of found me when you did."

"Ok I don't want to ask. Right now we have to try to find Missy. Where was the last place that she was?"

"We were with them in the hobbit hole."

"Alright. So we probably should stick together then. Missy and I split up and then she came up missing. Or taken again. Or whatever. The point is we should stick together this time in order to find Missy."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bam."

"So do I."

Once the two of them were in the lounge Bam found a couple candles and handed one of them to Novak before lighting them. They both looked around the room to make sure they were alone and safe for the time being. They searched the room for any traces of these intruders or even Missy but they couldn't find anything. After confirming that they were alone, except for maybe a ghost or two that was hiding from them, they sat down to try to come up with a plan to find these people and get Missy back.

However their planning consisted mainly of Bam and Novak getting spooked every once in a while by what they assumed were the ghosts, and a couple times by the two cats that were roaming around through the dark house. The only real talking that the two of them did was when one of them would mention that they wished that the power would come back on, or one of them inquiring what a certain sound was.

One of the cats that had wandered into the room where they were got scared when loud thunder shook the house from the outside. The cat jumped up in the air and landed unexpectedly in Bam's lap, causing his candle to go out. Bam shoved the cat off of his lap and searched in his pockets for the lighter he used to light the candles. When he had his candle lit again he turned to say something to Novak, only to discover that he wasn't there next to him.

Bam let out a little sigh of frustration "Novak! Where did you go?!"

At first there was no answer so Bam called out for Novak again. This time Novak replied, saying that he left to go to the bathroom. Bam rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He sat there trying to think about what to do. He had closed his eyes for what he assumed to be about a minute, and with the power out and only dim candle light around him, he was unable to tell what time it was or how much time had actually gone by.

"Novak?"

Bam sat up and listened for Novak to answer. When Novak didn't answer Bam stood up and picked up a candle and decided to look for him.

"What the fuck is taking him so long? He went into the bathroom like a God damn week ago." He muttered to himself.

He went towards the bathroom and thought he felt something move past him. Shaking the chilling feeling that someone or something was near by him he continued on down the hallway toward the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom door he raised his hand to knock but then a note taped to the door caught his attention. He held the candle up to the note and strained his eyes to read it.

_i'Don't worry Bam. We're coming for you next.'/i_

Kevin grabbed Missy by the arms and yanked her up off of the floor. He practically dragged her, while she kicked and hit him and struggled to get away from him, and he shoved her down into the chair where Novak once sat. She let out a scream once he finally pulled the hood off of her head. To shut her up he reached out and backhanded her hard across the face.

"You shut the fuck up!"

Missy shook and started crying as she looked at him. After Kevin and Trent had been torturing her on the floor for a while she had very little fight in her. She was too scared and hurt to really do anything to stand up for herself.

The door opened bringing in the cold wind and rain, as well as Trent and the girl. Missy looked over and saw that they weren't alone. They stood on either side, holding firmly onto his arms, of Novak. Novak struggled to get away from them but the more he struggled the more they tightened their grip on his arms.

"Let the fuck go of me you fuckers!"

"Novak!" Missy shouted from across the room

"Missy? Oh God Missy are you alright?"

Trent hit him in the face "Stop that now! No communicating with your friend!"

Kevin looked up as Trent and the girl were bringing Novak over to where he and Missy were.

"Why'd you bring him back?" Kevin asked

"It seems that his little buddy Bammy Boy managed to untie him and take him back inside the house." Trent answered before hitting Novak on the back of the head

"It's actually better this way." Said the girl "Now that we have Novy again Bam will be determined to come out here to look for him and his precious Missy." She smirked with a laugh in her voice.

Kevin brought over another chair and sat it next to Missy's chair. Trent and the girl then brought Novak over and forced him to sit in the chair. The three of them then took some more rope and tied Missy and Novak up to the chairs.

"What are you going to do to us?" Missy pleaded through her non-stop tears

"What are you gonna do when Bam gets here?" Asked Novak

Trent reached over and smacked them both in the face as hard as he could with one blow. Missy and Novak looked up at him stunned and frightened.

"Don't fucking ask questions!" Trent yelled with a snarl

Lightening flashed outside, followed by a loud boom of thunder. The light came into the room from both the lightening and the moon outside. The light must have caught Trent's hand just right because it appeared to have a glow around it. Novak and Missy stared at Trent's hand and cowered a little. They didn't cower because they thought that he would strike them again. They cowered because in the light of the moon Trent's hand looked like the skin was gone from it, leaving nothing but bone. Trent leaned forward a little and his face got caught in the moonlight as well. It appeared as though most of his flesh was gone and his eyes had been sunken in and held within dark, empty sockets. Novak and Missy jumped in their seats and shrieked at the gruesome sight before them. Trent smirked and chuckled deeply in his throat as he stepped out of the light. Luckily for Missy and Novak the moon moved behind a dark storm cloud right at that moment. It seemed more and more like they were in a never-ending nightmare and they felt like they were trapped there with little hope of escaping.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Missy and Novak sat there in shock and they were shaking uncontrollably. They had just seen the most frightening and unexpected thing that they had ever imagined that they would see that night. They couldn't believe that they had just seen it and neither of them were able to talk in order to ask if they actually had seen it or if they had just imagined it. Trent, Kevin and the girl just stood back with matching dark smirks on their faces. The three of them knew for sure now that they had Novak and Missy right where they wanted them. They knew that they could do whatever they wished to them and the two of them wouldn't be able to put up any kind of fight. The two of them finally had been broken down enough for this to be possible.

Trent laughed in his throat as he moved closer to Novak and Missy. He bent to where he would be more at their level and then he got right in their faces.

"I know exactly what you saw just now." He said with a deep-voiced whisper "You're even more frightened of me now and I don't blame you. The truth is out now my friends. The three of us are undead creatures that only come out at night during nasty storms like the one we've been experiencing all evening. And you two so far have been the only living beings to actually witness us in person. How lucky of you."

He patted Novak on top of the head and then lightly pinched one of Missy's cheeks. He leaned toward Missy as if he was going to kiss her on the cheek but she moved away from him with a slight cringe.

"Aw what's the matter Melissa? Don't like that?" Trent let out a small chuckle before forcing his lips upon hers  
"Leave her alone you filthy bastard!" Novak growled

Trent jerked his head toward Novak and glared at him. He then stood up straight and grabbed Novak by the shoulder and pulled him up onto his feet. Grabbing Novak by the arm firmly, Trent threw him to the floor hard as if he were just a child's toy. Missy shrieked as Trent and Kevin both began to kick Novak hard on his sides and back. Novak yelped in pain but that caused them to kick him harder and throw in some good punches to the head as well. Through the dim light from both the small lamps and the candles Missy saw what was being done to Novak. She shook and her eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be a little bit of blood splatter onto the floor after Novak got struck in his face. She couldn't help but shriek as she watched Novak get beaten. When she started to protect to get them to stop, Trent and Kevin glanced up at her before laughing and beginning to beat him harder.

Kevin looked at Trent and then quickly turned his eyes toward Missy momentarily. Trent gave him a slight nod of the head, allowing Kevin to go over to Missy. Novak, after Trent eased up some and allowed him to sit up as best as he could looked over at Kevin and Missy. The girl went over and stood next to Missy and then held her down in the chair as Kevin started striking Missy repeatedly in the face.

"Stop it!" Novak shouted "Leave her alone!"

Trent laughed and then mocked Novak's plea before giving order to Kevin to step up his game.

"I don't think she's getting it hard enough, Kev!"  
"I think you're right!" Kevin said with a laugh

Missy began to cry as she sat there. Novak, who sat on the floor across the room, was too hurt to do anything to defend her. And the more he pleaded for them to leave her alone, the more they harmed her. At one point the girl was given orders to leave the hobbit hole to "take care of Bam". After she left, the beating actually got worse for both Missy and Novak. Both of them were in tears and were too weak and hurt to try to break away from Trent and Kevin.

Novak rolled over onto his back and had hard time breathing. He was bruised and bloody and his eyes were swelling up. He managed to look over at Missy to see how badly she was hurt. Kevin turned her over onto her back with his foot and then he stomped on her chest. Novak winced as he heard Missy's ribs crack. Missy gasped, barely able to breathe and then Trent and Kevin pulled her up by her shoulders. They shoved her back into the chair where she once sat.

Kevin walked over to where Novak lay and propped him up into sitting position. He turned him so he would be facing Trent and Missy. Trent laughed as he placed a hand on Missy's shoulder. He made Missy look at Novak as he pulled a knife out of his coat pocket. Novak's eyes widened as far as hey could despite the pain and swelling. Kevin held Novak in place and forced him to watch as Trent ran the knife across Missy's neck, causing her to bleed.

"Missy!" Novak croaked, causing Kevin to slap him in the back of his head

Trent took the knife away from Missy's neck and jabbed it hard into her chest. Missy's eyes widened for a moment. She squeaked a couple times before falling forward; her head resting between her legs. Trent nudged her lifeless body, pushing it out of the chair. Missy's body rolled a little before it lay face up with the knife still stuck in her chest. Her eyes were still open and seemed to be staring up at the ceiling. Novak began shaking with fear and started crying over the sight of Missy lying dead on the floor before him.

Bam ran frantic through the house. He was in full panic mode, and even if he wasn't in the dark he wouldn't know where he was. Occasionally he would run into a wall or piece of furniture and then he would curse the darkness before continuing on through the house. He ran because of the great deal of fear within him. He ran hoping that he would by chance find either Novak or Missy and that he would be able to save them as soon as possible. But mostly he ran because he didn't know what else to do.

In the kitchen he ran and rushed over to one of the drawers to search through it. He pulled open another drawer and dumped its contents onto the floor. He jumped down to the floor and then searched through the pile he had made from the things that were once in the drawer. He then picked up a flashlight and put it into his pocket before searching for something else. He looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon and that he could easily carry with him while running.

He ran over to the door and tore it open. Rain his him in the face but it felt to him more like sharp needles. With the strong wind blowing, the door was blown open all the way and Bam wasn't able to get it closed once he stepped out into the storm. He pulled the flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on but it did very little to help his visibility.

Running the best that he could, he made his way through the yard. He slipped in the mud and fell face down to the ground.

"Fuck!"

He quickly got up, trying not to slip again. Pausing for a moment he squinted his eyes and tried to see where in the yard that he was. He panted as she stood there, trying to catch his breath. As he stood there he also tried to think about what exactly he was going to do once he either found Novak and Missy or the people who took them out of the house. Once he had caught his breath he started running again, feeling the rain and wind pelt him hard with every stride. Suddenly something struck Bam in the back of his head, causing him to go down to the ground, out cold.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Novak sat huddled against the wall in the corner. He held his stomach and whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. As he sat there crying he was trying not to look over at Missy's dead body on the floor. He was in more pain and was more afraid than he had ever imagined himself being. He absolutely could not stand knowing that he had just been forced to watch the gruesome, untimely death of one of his good friends. He also knew that if Bam didn't get there soon to help him, he would be the next one to die.

At this point as he sat there he began trembling and crying a little harder because he knew that all he was able to do was sit there like he was and wait. Wait for Bam. Wait for more torture and torment. Wait to die.

The door opened and the girl poked her head in, looking at Trent and Kevin.

"I brought you guys a little present but I need a little help bringing it in." She grinned

Trent and Kevin smirked with a laugh before they stepped outside to aid the girl. Novak lifted his head up and saw them drag in Bam's limp body. At first he thought and feared that Bam was dead. But once they threw him onto the floor, with him landing hard; Bam let out a low moan, causing Novak to sigh in relief.

Kevin walked over to where Bam lay face down, and looked down at him with a sly grin. He kicked Bam in the side and then pushed him, with his foot, onto his back. Bam cracked his eyes open and gazed up at him, unable to make him out. Trent and the girl walked over to where he lay and looked down at him the same way that Kevin was. Bam's eyes still failed to focus as he stared at three blurred figures.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Bam." Trent said with a smirk  
"Wh-who are you?" Bam croaked

Bam's head pounded and he knew that if he tried to sit up he would get dizzy and have to lie down again. His eyes finally focused but with only the lamp light it was still difficult for him to see properly. The three of them continued to peer downward at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Who are we?" Trent let out a small laugh before getting down closer to Bam "Well, Bam, we're your new best friends. And we're going to have a little fun with you."  
"What the hell?" Bam asked, confused  
"Bam!" Novak shouted suddenly  
"Novak?"

Bam tried to sit up to look in the direction that Novak's voice came from. Kevin and Trent grabbed Bam by the arms and pulled him up onto his feet. They made him walk over to the corner where Novak sat and then they threw him down next to Novak. Kevin smacked Bam and Novak both hard across their faces before letting out a laugh. The two of them looked up at Kevin, stunned. Bam started to get up to confront these three mysterious figures before him but the moment he was up on his feet Trent and Kevin grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Bam wound up hitting his head against the wall before sliding, limp down the length of it.

He felt completely powerless right then but he didn't know why. He thought that he would have been able to hold his own against these people but whenever he made an attempt to fight, they overpowered him with little effort. They wound up beating him; wounding him badly and weakening his body as well as his spirit. Bam realized that he was no match to them.

As Bam lay on the floor, after receiving the last of his brutal beating, he gazed up toward the three of them. The girl, who had merely stood back and supervised Trent and Kevin's attack on Bam, went over to him and stooped down in front of him. She gently placed a hand on the bottom of Bam's chin, lifting it up so she could look into his eyes.

"You've had enough. We're not going to hurt you any more." She spoke in almost a sweet, kind tone  
"Wh-why did why did you do this to me?" Bam panted and then spat out blood  
"We wanted to make sure you were going to be far too weak to try to fight back. Most importantly, we prefer that you suffer."

She let go of his chin and stood up. She stood there in front of him, peering down at him with no emotion whatsoever upon her face. He looked up at her the best that he could, feeling like he could pass out at any second. She looked over at Trent and Kevin and grinned at them. Trent slowly approached Bam with a grin and then stepped right in front of him.

"I suppose now is the perfect time for you to be reunited with your precious Missy."  
"Wh-what did you do to her? Where is she?"  
"Bam I can't believe you haven't noticed that she's still in this very room with us. But of course we've kept you too busy to notice."  
"Missy!" Bam called out, hoping for an answer "Missy! Are you hurt? Are you ok? Please just talk to me, babe!"

Trent, Kevin and the girl all laughed together, and Bam heard Novak begin to cry some more.

"So terribly sorry, Bam. But Missy won't be able to answer you." The girl said

Kevin and Trent went across the room, each holding a lamp in their hand. They bent down and shone the light over Missy's dead body before looking back at Bam.

"So sorry for your loss. But if it's any consolation, she went very easily." Said Kevin  
"No!" Bam cried "You bastards!"

Trent and Kevin sat the lamps down on the floor near Missy. Trent pulled the knife out of Missy's chest and watched the blood drip off of it. He and Kevin then walked over to where Novak was and yanked him up.

"Now it's time for Novak to join him. We've been waiting for when you could witness it for yourself."  
"NO!" Bam screamed as tears streamed down his face

Kevin held Novak propped up and kneeling on both knees. Novak was forced to look at Bam and Bam was forced, by the girl, to look at Novak. Both of them were in tears and unable to stop what was about to occur. Trent held the knife up to Novak's neck but before he drew the blade across Novak's neck, he drew it back away from him. Then he placed a hand firmly on the back of Novak's head, gripping some of his hair in between his fingers. Then with very quick motions, Trent began stabbing Novak in the back over and over.

All Bam could do was cry as he watched Novak's dead body fall forward to the floor. Blood spilled out of Novak's body into a pool beneath and all around him. Bam looked up at the three of them through the tears in his eyes. His lip trembled as he broke into sobs, calling out both Missy's and Novak's names. As he sat there sobbing he felt the sting in his cheek that was caused by the back of someone's hand smacking him. He stopped crying suddenly and looked at the three of them. They just gazed at him, looking very angered. Trent drew his fist back and punched Bam square in the center of his face. Bam fell backwards, landing flat on his back. He closed his eyes and whimpered before losing consciousness.

Bam groaned as he turned over. His head pounded and he felt queasy; feeling much worse than he would if he woke up with a bad hangover. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around the room at his surroundings. There wasn't a spot on his body that didn't ache. He looked at himself and saw the bumps and bruises through his ripped and bloodstained clothing. Dried blood crusted over his many cuts. He weakly pulled himself into sitting position and sat there trying to forget what had happened the night before.

Slowly he stood up, at first feeling like he barely had enough strength to remain in the spot where he was. Once he felt fit enough he began to walk around the room, taking everything in. He stood by the nearest window and peered outside. The yard, as he expected, was still wet and muddy. He watched as water dripped down from the edge of the roof to the ground below. The sun shone through cracks of the clouds above, causing droplets of water on the grass to sparkle in the light. Everything outside seemed so peaceful and calm that Bam almost couldn't believe that a horrific storm had taken place outside just hours before. As he stood there looking out the window Bam held his breath, not wanting to face the dreadful scene that awaited him in the rest of the room.

With his eyes closed Bam turned around and leaned back against the wall. When he opened his eyes he finally took a good look at the room. Blood was splattered on the walls and the floor. In his head he heard the horrifying screams that he imagined coming from Missy during her torturous beating and brutal death. He began shaking once he started walking through the room again. His breath was shaky and he had to force back a lump in his throat as he passed Novak's body. He knelt down next to Novak's body and reached out to place a hand on it. Drawing his hand back before it was able to make contact with Novak, Bam let out a whimper. He placed both hands on the top of his legs and rubbed them as he clutched his eyes closed.

He shook his head and wiped tears away on the back of his hand as he stood up. Turning in his spot he paused once he could see Missy's body out the corner of his eye. His shaking became worse once he approached her body. Tears rolled down his face as he looked down at her. He gasped a little once he saw the fixed expression of pure horror and pain upon her face. His knees gave out beneath him and then he collapsed to the floor in front of her. He wanted to vomit just imagining the things that could have been done to her.

Tears streamed down his face and some of them landed on her body. At first he cried as a means of mourning. But as he sat there amongst his dead girlfriend and friend he pictures the events of the night before. His tears of sorrow turned into tears of fury. He cried out loud, letting out a gut wrenching scream from the pit of his stomach. His scream was that of pain, suffering, mourning, anger and vengeance. He was beyond furious at this point. He wanted to run outside right then and start searching for these people who took the lives of one of his dearest friends and his girlfriend, after causing them to suffer through tortuous agony.

When he stood up to head over to the door, bam spotted something else that he had not noticed until then. He bent down and picked up a note that was written in what he assumed to have been Novak and Missy's blood. He dropped to his knees and let out a scream of pure horror after reading the note.

_Prepare for the next storm, Bam.  
We're still not finished with you._

Trent Anderson , created by Gina Hayden © 2001-2003  
Kevin Mathews, created by Gina Hayden © 2001-2003  
"The Girl", created by Gina Hayden © 2001-2003

All the previously said characters have been modified for the purpose of this story, and are original creations by the author, Gina Hayden © 2006  



End file.
